Christmas Studying
by Historybuff1536
Summary: “Hermione woke me up at six o’clock this morning, to study the Troll war of 1425.” “What’s so bad about that?” Harry wanted to know. “The Troll war of 1425 lasted until 1582.” I told him. He blinked. “Oh yeah,it did last that long didn’t it?” -Ginny's POV


This is a plot bunny that would not go away. It'll be a two shot; so its not a story. I've had this chapter written forever, so I thought I would go ahead and post it. The second part will be up within the week.

My husband is finally home! So that's why you haven't heard from me in a good minute. If you go to my profile, click homepage, it will take you to my Myspace, and the picture from his homecoming is my default. And I think that's about it.

Happy reading.

-Misty

* * *

There are three things in this world that I am sure of, and they are as follows…

1. I was in the clutches of a highly unstable woman.

2. Said woman is highly unstable

3. I was in her clutches

And those three reasons are why I'm currently crouched behind our Christmas tree, hiding for my life. And if your brain is only slightly functioning for whatever reason, I'm sure you can still figure out why I'm currently hiding from said unstable woman.

Something has got to give, and I'm afraid it's going to my sanity if Hermione doesn't calm down a bit. I mean we're on Holiday for Merlin's sake! There is only so much studying a person can do! I understand that it's our last year and that requires a certain amount of studying, but I didn't know that a 'certain amount' meant every bloody minute of every bloody day. Since Ron and Harry didn't return to school, I've become her studying partner; which means in plain English, her New Guinea Pig.

I sighed and swatted at a piece of hair that had fallen across my face. I figured it wouldn't be too much longer until Hermione had discovered I'd escaped, so I had decided I needed to reinforce my bunker. The tree was located in a corner, with a settee to its left and right. So I knew I had much needed protection from unwanted visitors. But my fort had one flaw; it was a tree. So it did in fact have holes all throughout it. Which meant someone could see me in other words. So I did the only thing feasible; I removed all the Christmas gifts from under the tree and stacked them around me. And I was stealthy about it too.

So now I sit behind a wall of Christmas jumpers, scarves and hard fruitcake, wondering how the hell I'm going to get out of this mess. I swatted at another hair, and decided that this day officially _blew_. Not only was I stuck indoors because there was ten feet of snow outside, but I was also stuck inside because there were _still _bloody reporters outside my house; and have been since May.

But now I was stuck in a room in my _own_ house hiding from the book worm from Hades.

I crossed my arms and puffed out my chest. Life was not fair.

"Ron have you seen my boots?!"

I quickly peeped around my barricade to see who was shouting, and saw Harry standing at the foot of the stairs looking up them.

"Try the sitting room!"

"Thanks mate!"

Harry patted the side of his trousers, turned and made his way in my direction, and as he did, a light showed its self at the end of my tunnel. It was beautiful and bright, just like the sun after it rises. It was grand, it was spectacular; and it was a route.

An escape route.

Harry walked to the settee to my left and I lifted my head to get his attention. "Psssssst…" I whispered.

He didn't hear me, so I tried it a little louder; but only a little bit, because I didn't want to alert anyone else to my exact location.

"_Psssstttt!"_ And this time it worked.

I moved in one quick motion. Harry turned his head in my direction, I leaped up, thus surprising Harry, he almost fell back, but I grabbed him, keeping him from falling, then I pulled him (kind of) over the settee, and over in to my impenetrable fortress of select baked goods.

"Ginny what the hel-"

"Shhhhhh…" I covered his mouth with my hand. "You might alert the Essay Nazi to my whereabouts."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Wut" Translation= "What?"

"If I remove my hand, will you talk in whispers?" I asked.

He nodded and I pulled my hand back. "I need your help." I informed him. "And if you don't, I will be forced to blackmail you."

He narrowed his eyes." Blackmail? For what?!"

"Hermione woke me up at six o'clock this morning, to study the Troll war of 1425."

"What's so bad about that?" he wanted to know.

"The Troll war of 1425 lasted until 1582." I glared at him.

He blinked. "Oh yeah…it did last that long didn't it?" Then he added. "So why do you need my help again?"

"Because it's after lunch and we're only on the year 1429." I crossed my arms.

"And…?"

I suddenly got angry at his lack of eagerness to help me. "And if you don't help me escape our nutter of a friend, I'm going to floo _Witch Weekly _and inform them that their most eligible bachelor of 1998 is a boxer over briefs bloke, and that he likes to take long walks by the black lake." Then I nodded my head. Harry however snapped his head up to look straight at me; his mouth hanging open, his male pride thrown somewhere in the English Channel.

Then he opened his mouth to speak. I thought he was going to make some mouthy comment, maybe a witty retort, but instead he asked. "How do you know I wear boxers?"

I swear the man was infuriating. "I've folded, and put your laundry away before prat."

He blushed. "Oh."

I was growing impatient. "So are you going to help me or what?"

"Yeah….alright."

We looked at each other and I blinked a few times.

Then I smacked his arm.

"Ow…Ginny!"

"Shhhhh…" I put my finger over his mouth. "No noise."

"Well don't hit me."

"Well don't stare at me blankly."

"I don't know what you want me to do, I can't read minds Ginny."

"Your cloak Harry." Do I have to spell it out?

"Alright…but where do you want to go?"

Well to tell you the truth, I hadn't really gotten that far yet. All I've been concerned with is just getting out of the house. My destination hadn't come in to play yet.

"Errrr….where ever you're going is fine."

He nodded, reached into his pocket, and pulled out his cloak. I put it on and the both of us stood up. We walked around the settee, and headed towards the door, so I could get my coat and boots.

"Harry!" Well damn…I knew that voice. I'd been trying to avoid it all day.

"Shite…" said Harry, and the next thing I knew, Harry was under the cloak with me, and he'd pushed us both in to a corner. "Shhhh..."

Hermione came down the stairs, stopped at the foot, and looked around the room. Harry turned his mouth to my ear. "Don't say a word; she'll do us both in."

"Like I was going to." I hissed back.

Hermione searched the sitting room, and a few minutes later, she went in to the kitchen. Then Harry sprung into action. (Well as much as one can spring while underneath a large sheet.)

"Grab your stuff, and let's go." Harry whispered to me. "If Hermione catches me, she'll boil my tongue."

I didn't answer him, I just stared ahead.

"Ginny."

I still didn't answer him.

"Hello…Ginny…I thought we were escaping?"

I slowly turned to look at him. "We've got bigger problems than Hermione."

The line across his forehead wrinkled. "How?"

"I need to use the loo."


End file.
